Stolen Memories
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Becker is back and hes starting to remember things, but one memory doesnt belong to hm it belongs to the long dead stephen hart. Sequel to Scorpio
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to the story scorpio. Hope you enjoy.

Little things

Becker walked through the halls of the ARC in confusion. It had changed a lot, then he remembered that it's was only that way to him because he couldn't remember anything. That Jess girl had been kind to him, always keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't lose his way. Little snippets of memories had come back to him over time. He had remembered Cutter's death and Sarah's. Remembering Sarah's death had brought him to tears, he remember cradling her body in his arms as he sobbed and begged for her to come back to him. There was one memory however that didn't fit, he felt like it didn't belong to him. It was in a school, there's a creature running towards him he tries to frighten it away only it pushes him through two doors and everything goes black. He knew it wasn't his memory because he always carried a weapon and in this memory he wasn't. He talked to Abby and Connor about it, he knew that they knew who it belonged to they just didn't want to believe it, or tell him who's it was.

...

Abby sat for a long while; she was still trying to understand why Becker had one of Stephen's memories in his head. Stephen had joked about that day at the school, how he had thought spraying a fire extinguisher at a Gorgonopsid would stop it, only it knocked him out instead. It didn't make any sense, it had to be a coincidence, but then how could it be. Becker had been Stephen's replacement; he'd never met the man. It didn't make any sense. Connor of course had thousands of theories but none of them really made any sense at all. She wished Cutter was there; he would have some reason that would make sense. That would help her understand it all. Her theory was that Stephen was trying to talk to them, being that she believed in ghosts.

Suddenly an alarm sounded as they were alerted to another anomaly opening and Abby spurred into action. She didn't even have to think about it anymore. It came naturally to her, the alarm sounded she responded. Like clock work. She started to wonder what her life had been like if she had never met Cutter, whether Stephen would still be alive and whether Cutter would have gone looking for his wife. Whether she would still have killed him if he hadn't.

She ran to Jess' computer where Jess was already informing the rest of the team where the anomaly was. Becker was stood next to her like he always did and for a second things felt normal. Like the old days so to speak.

"The anomaly is about ten minutes away from here in an abandoned block of flats."

"Let's hope it's not scorpions again," joked Becker.

"I'll be there to save your ass if it is Becker." replied Matt with a smile.

Abby just stood there confused to what was going on, did Becker remember what happened, of had people told him the events of that day. Abby had thought it better to just let him remember things for himself. She knew it would probably hurt more that way but it was the only way she thought.

…..

They traveled to the anomaly site quickly, the car journey more of a blur then a fixed moment of time. Abby watched Becker as he drove the car round the corner into a ramshackle car park. He seemed to be quite relaxed and at ease now he was back and working. His relationship with Matt was completely different to the one he had shared with the Irishman. Becker and Matt appeared to almost be the best of friends. Matt had become a different person after Emily came through the anomaly. Everyone had known from the start that he loved her, just took her returning for him to realize it himself.

…

sorry its short but I ran out of time but I really wanted to post this, was written on my iPad so sorry if there are tones of mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Right here's the second chapter sorry it took a while to upload been rather busy with work and stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Last Expectation 

Connor dated the anonomaly which turned out to be an anomaly quite recent to their time. Abby recalled the anomaly was roughly around the time they were still focused at the head office.

"Close the anomaly! this one isnt a threat Becker put your gun down!" said Matt as looked at Becker.

They turned their backs on th anomaly and went about setting up the equipment to shut it. The anomaly started to make a weird sound, there was a smack and then a gasp a something hit the floor. They all turned around to see what it was, Abby and Connor stared in disbelief.

"Stephen!" shouted Abby as she ran to the man and pulled him into her arms.

"ok ok Abby don't act like you haven't seen me in ages."

Abby pulled back and looked into Stephen's eyes.

"stephen you've been dead nearly two years."

"oh well that explains the warm welcome."

The anomaly swelled behind them and with a flash disappeared before their eyes.

"well that's going to cause problems." remarked Stephen as he looked at the anomaly with a cringe.

Beaker stood, his eyes wide in shock. That was Stephen Hart, it couldn't be.

"Becker you ok?" asked connor as he say the look on the mans face.

"Becker mate you look like you've seen a ghost mate."

"I think I have."

"What do you mean?" said Connor, confusion crossing his face.

"he looks exactly like my brother Alex. Identical. Can't be possible."

"you have a brother?"

"I had a brother. He's dead."

Connor just stood there confused. How was that possible, how could he have a brother that looks identical to Stephen Hart. He could see the resemblance the two men shared. Plus the fact both the men were good looking.

Abby took Stephen's hand and let them towards Connor and becker.

"Becker this is Stephen, Stephen, Becker."

"nice to meet you." said Stephen as he put his hand out.

Becker shook it with as much composure as he could muster.

"and you." replied Becker.

...

The journey back to the arc was a quiet one. Abby had told Stephen about Cutters death and how Helen had killed him, and how they now work at the Arc rather than the home office. She told him how he'd been killed by creatures, how he'd sacrificed himself to save Cutter.

It had been a lot for Stephen to take in, and the whole looking like his dead brother had been too much for Becker to comprehend. The likeness was uncanny. His brother had died in a car accident two years ago, roughly around the same time that Stephen hart had died. Alex and Becker had been close, his death had hit Becker hard but he'd always managed to cover it up. When he got picked for the job at the arc he thought it would help him forget about it, help him move on. Now the whole world had been flipped upside down.

...

Becker sat for a long while staring at the photo of his brother in his wallet, he'd never really been sentimental but when it came to his brother he couldn't help it.

"why do you have a photo of Stephen in your wallet?" quized Abby from behind him.

"it's not Stephen!" replied becker as he placed the photo back into his wallet.

He turned to look at Abby who's face was covered in confusion.

"it's my brother Alex." he stated "he died three years ago."

"he looks identical to Stephen,"

"I know." he replied a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

"maybe this has something to do why you have one of Stephen's memories in your head!"

"the memory is Stephen's?"

Abby nodded remembering no one had told him that piece of information.

...

Well Theres the next chapter sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter. Once again I apologise for it taking so long. Hope this chapter will un confuse a lot of you :)

Revelation

"HEY! Hey wait up!" shouted stephen as he ran to catch up with Becker.

Becker just looked at him waiting for Stephen to speak, unsure of what to say to his brothers clone.

"I need to talk to you in private."

Stephen and Becker walked to one of the interview rooms, Becker was silent the entire way there.

"I know why you were so shocked at my coming through the anomaly and I want to explain to you everything."

Becker looked to his hands, he looked like he was about to cry but he kept kis composure and looked at the mans familiar eyes.

"I'm from an alternate reality, where I'm from you don't have a brother and I'm your cousin."

Becker looked at him with confused eyes and Stephen continued.

"I came to this time because I wasn't meant to die in this reality but I was in mine, I thought maybe I could put things right, change them back. Cutter told me I was being stupid and I know now I can't change things, and I can't go back. We are related but I'm not your brother. Im sorry this must be a shock."

"I don't understand." stated Becker as he continued to look at stephen with quizzical eyes.

"something got thrown out of balance. In this time Cutter was meant to sacrifice himself not me but something changed. Helen's constant meddling meant that things got screwed. I was meant to die in my time instead you did."

"Me?"

"Yes, you still work at the ARC where I'm from."

Becker was really struggling to take all this in.

"You're telling me that you meant to come through the anomaly?"

"Yes!"

"But now your stuck here... You cant back."

"There's one in a million chance of my anomaly opening again."

Becker nodded.

"Becker I..."

"I need to get back to work." interrupted the captain.

Stephen nodded in reply.

"One thing," Becker paused "how did you implant one of your memories into my head."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke from my coma, I had amnesia. When I started remembering things there was one memory I always felt wasn't mine. It's in school, a gorgonopsid as Connor call it, runs at me and then everything goes black."

"Do you know the exact time and day you woke up?"

"Exactly a month ago yesterday at half four in the evening roughly."

"Thats the time you died in my world."

Becker looked at Stephen with surprise, he could tell from the young mans face that he wasn't sure of what it meant, but he was sure he intended to find out.

...

Stephen and Becker parted ways and Becker ran straight to the bathrooms, throwing up anything he had in his stomach.

Lights in the bathrooms flashed red as the anomaly detector alerted them to another anomaly opening.

Becker ran to the computers where people including Stephen were stood being informed of the facts.

"Becker, Stephen's joining us for this one. He's got extensive experience in handling creatures." stated Matt.

Backer nodded in response.

"where's Abby and Connor?" he asked

"on another errant." replied matt, not even looking at Becker when he answered "right let's go"

...

The anomaly was in a shopping centre. The place was closed for the night and a weird sense of deja-vu came over Stephen.

"Stephen your with me, Becker, check the next floor see if there are any creatures about."

Becker nodded and swiftly made his way up the dormant escalator.

"Will he be ok by himself?"

"Becker's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Stephen, nodded but he had a bad feeling that gnawed at his innards.

Between them the found and locked the anomaly, it was clear a creature had come thorugh though and it was a predator. Deep claw marks near the entrance of the anomaly meant it was likely to be a raptor or something similar. This really was almost like history repeating itself, at least the where better equipped this time.

...

Becker heard the sound of a creature cackling almost, that wasn't a sound he liked. Was deffinately a raptor.

He slowly and quietly headed toward where he heard the sound, making sure he didn't move to quickly and alert the creature of his position.

Out of nowhere the raptor leapt at him, its sharp claw ripping flesh. He hit the floor with a smack, his head hitting the hard, polished floor and his world went black.

The raptor however wasnt interested in eating, so it left Becker there, bleeding on the floor.

...

Matt and Stephen had heard call of the raptor and sped towards the elcapators and swiftly up them. Stephen saw blood and his stomach churned as he saw Becker lying In a pool of blood. Matt ran to the mans side and checked his pulse.

"it's weak but its there, we need to staunch the bleeding and get him out of here."

"you said he could take care of himself."

"He can but things happen Stephen! We cant predict the future!"

Stephen didn't answer he just pulled off his jumper and helped try and stop some of the bleeding.

"Jess I need an ambulance and backup."

"What's happened?"

"Just do it Jess!"

"Stay here with him, I'm going to try find this raptor." stated Matt as he picked up his tazer.

Stephen nodded and watched as the man followed the blood trail the raptor had left.

Minutes past in complete silence and then Becker began to stir. He screamed out in agony and gripped stephens arm with all his strength.

"Careful I need that arm." joked Stephen in an attempt to calm the man.

"Sorry." was all Becker could muster as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Becker no, stay with me."

The ma didn't respond and Stephen sat there. Was this fault? Had this happened because he come through the anomaly.

Jess had told him all about the stuff she'd gone through when she nearly lost him, and now she was face with the possibility of losing him again.

...

It seemed like an age before Matt returned. He had a scratch on his arm but other than that looked ok.

"The raptors back through the anomaly!" he stated "remind me never to try and get a raptor into an elevator." Matt joked

Stephen smiled but then focused his attention on the man that lay bleeding on the floor. Becker was in and out of consciousness and Stephen tried to keep the man awake, he knew it was dangerous for him to pass out again.

"How's he doing?" asked Matt as he knelt next to Becker.

"He could bleed to death if the medics don't get here soon." stated Stephen as he put more pressure on one of Becker's many bleeding wounds which cause Becker to cry out.

"I'm sorry cus..." Stephen hoped Matt hadn't heard him.

"Cus?" Matt paused as Stephen looked at him "are you and Becker related?"

Stephen nodded

"it's complicated. When we return to the ARC I will tell u everything."

Well there it is. Bet u were expecting any of that :P please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long guys. My baby niece passed away early this year and things have been hectic. I'm back now though and I will try and update my stories as often as I can. Thanks for you patience.

Never meant to happen

Becker lays deathly still in the hospital bed; wires and tubes covering his body. Jess sat at his side, her hand tightly clutching his. Stephen stood behind the window, guilt crossed his face. This shouldn't have happened, Becker shouldn't be here. He knew he'd upset the balance and even the though the doctors said that Becker was stable Stephen got the feeling that he was going to lose Becker all over again.

Flashback:

Stephen and Becker slowly and quietly moved through that abandoned building they had been sent to. The scuttle of a creature echoed through the dusty halls.

"Remember this things tail can kill you instantly, so watch your back." said Stephen quietly.

Becker rolled his eyes.

"Cuz, I've been doing this almost as long as you have. I know how to take care of myself, quit worrying."

"Sorry," Stephen pauses "it's just you're the only family I got left. Can't have you dying on me." he finishes as he playfully punches Becker on the arm.

"Will you two keep your voices down!" stated Cutter as he walked up behind them.

"Sorry Nick!" they reply in unison which brings a smile to Cutter's face.

They keep walking till they reach a massive empty hall. The ceiling raising so high that there was little more than a black abyss above them. There's one large window leaking light into the room and above it a rather unstable looking shutter.

"That's gonna make things tricky." states Cutter as he looks to Becker.

The clicking noise of the creature sounds again and the three of them switch to high alert, the noise bounces off the walls making it hard to determine where it came from. There is a bang and the creature knocks the shutter, it falls covering the window almost completely. The three of them feel around blindly for their torches. There's a gasp and two torches point in the direction of the noise. Suddenly there's a loud bang as the creature smashes through the shutter and in turn through the glass window and light then floods into the room.

Becker is on his knees clutching his stomach, blood slipping between his fingers.

"God no!" Stephen says as he runs to his cousin's aid.

Becker starts to fall and Stephen catches him, he cradles him in his arms, his eyes wet with tears. Becker's eyes are closed, his head hanging limply to one side. Stephen begins to shake him gently.

"Becker? Becker come on, wake up buddy." Stephen looks at his cousin's lifeless form "come on Becker you can't leave me now." Stephen shakes him again gently.

"Stephen," Cutter places a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder "Stephen he's dead."

Stephen didn't say anything. He just shook his head in denial and buried his head into his cousins shoulder, sobbing.

End of flashback:

Stephen couldn't feel his eyes welling up with fresh tears. He turned and left, unable to look at his cousin lying there dying again.

...

Abby sat in the hospital cafe, her mind still trying to fit everything together.

"If Becker had a brother that looked identical to Stephen, then how did Stephen exist? Surely he had hadn't had a twin that had been separated at birth. That stuff was just rumour, stuff like that doesn't actually happen... Right?" she thought to herself.

Stephen walked into the cafe and Abby waved him over.

"Hey," he says calmly as he sits himself down next to Abby.

She rubs her hand on his back to comfort him as he sits with his head in his hands.

"Stephen there's something... I was wondering if you could help me understand something." Said Abby

Stephen looked at her quizzically.

"If in this world Becker had a brother that looked like you and but the Stephen we knew wasn't even related to him how does that work. I mean his brother and out Stephen, they were identical in every way. Just doesn't make sense."

"If I'm honest I have no idea. It makes no sense. I have tried to make sense of it myself. In my world he and I are related. In this world we are but the Stephan Hart you knew wasn't related to him in the slightest. It's a mystery that I doubt will ever be solved."

Abby nodded, understanding that, that was the end of the conversation.

"How is Becker doing?" she asked softly

"He's stable. That's all the doctors have told me."

"How is Jess doing?"

Stephen looks at Abby with sad eyes. She knows it would be better just to drop the subject.

...

Sorry if it's too short. I will update soon :) please comment


End file.
